


Of Secrets and Heavy Truths

by DragonRose35



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Main quest spoilers, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: When De Sardet learns the truth of everything, what will happen next...? Only time will tell.





	Of Secrets and Heavy Truths

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something cute, short and slightly fluffy for you guys. I was gonna do more with this, but decided to not ruin the fluff. *chuckles*
> 
> Now there are main quest spoilers, as noted in the tags, so be wary when you read this. I believe the quest the spoilers start in is called... "The Prince's Secret" of the "An Ancient Secret" story quest line. You've been warned.
> 
> ~ D.C.

His heart was heavy and his mind was full, as De Sardet sat on his bed, leaning against the elaborate headboard in his room in New Serene. Everything had happened so quickly, he wasn’t sure what to make of it all. Between Bishop Domitius’ ridiculous claims, to discovering the Naut’s secrets, to learning the truth behind his origin… it was hard to process for the young noble.

He feared seeing his cousin in the morning, not wanting to see him in such a weakened state once more, knowing something was wrong but Constantin refused to tell him. It scared him.

He worried as well, about Vasco… and what the Captain thought of his investigation into the whole mess. He should not have taken him with, but there was not a place De Sardet went nowadays without his lover. His Captain.

So lost in thought, he didn’t hear the door of his room open, nor did he hear the Captain’s quiet footsteps against the carpet. What alerted him to the other’s presence was the bed dipping with Vasco’s weight as the Captain sat beside him, drawing him from his thoughts, “You look upset, my darling…” Vasco murmured quietly, reaching out to cup De Sardet’s cheek in one hand. “Will you talk to me about what’s on your mind…?”

De Sardet sighed softly, relaxing into the touch, eyes fluttering closed once more, “Everything…” he whispered, as the fire crackled in the background. “I just learned that I am a native born on one of your ships after a failed expedition… And I have no idea what to make of it. I left my mother behind in Serene… and my father…” he trailed off, frowning deeply, before he sighed.

“Easy, love… you need to relax,” Vasco hummed softly, scooting closer to the other, wrapping his arms around the younger man, pulling him against his chest. “We’ll discover more tomorrow, but for now… you need rest. You have not slept properly in three days.”

“Yes well…” De Sardet sighed once more, shaking his head. “A lot has happened in those three days…” he whispered, falling silent as he thought about it all. After a moment, he spoke, voice soft and meek, “Vasco… why… why did you let me investigate your brothers’ secrets…? Those instruments that I learned about… the Nauts have kept them hidden from everyone else for years, but you explained to me what they were without hesitation…”

“I trust you, my Tempest…” Vasco said with a sweet smile. “And I knew you would not tell a soul. You had the opportunity to, when we spoke with the Mother Cardinal, but you didn’t.”

“I didn’t even think about it,” De Sardet admitted, shrugging lightly. “I was so focused on the wrong of everything the Bishop had done, that it never even crossed my mind to speak of your secrets.”

“Exactly,” Vasco returned with a chuckle, shaking his head. “You have such a  _ kind _ heart, De Sardet… It is one of the reasons I love you. You would speak no ill will of anyone that does not deserve it. And you would not reveal our secrets if they do no harm to anyone.”

“Your secrets nearly caused a war, Vasco…” De Sardet frowned. “If I had not been there to do something about this… what would have happened…?”

“Does it matter?” Vasco questioned with a quirk of an eyebrow. “We could always dwell on the what ifs, love, but they will always be that. Because what matters is you  _ are _ here, with me… and you were there to prevent that war. What good is it to think of what could have happened in the past when it has already gone?”

De Sardet sighed softly, deflating as he turned his head to nuzzle into Vasco’s chest, “I’m sorry…” he whispered, head aching with everything inside of it. “I should not be taking out my frustrations on you…”

“Darling…” Vasco kissed the top of De Sardet’s head, eyes soft and warm and loving, “I will always be here for you, no matter what. That means that you can always talk to me if you need to, even if it’s just to vent about my misdoings.” The Captain chuckled and De Sardet snorted softly, shaking his head.

After a moment, he smiled softly, relaxing a bit, “Thank you, Vasco…” he murmured.

“You’re welcome, my Tempest…” Vasco whispered, kissing De Sardet’s forehead, pulling him closer. “Rest now, love. I have you… I promise.”


End file.
